Lizette - A Boondocks Fanfic
by lorry11109915
Summary: In a world of mysterious beings[immortals, vampires, the like], a girl stumbles upon the Freeman Family. Granddad and Riley think she's human, but Huey thinks otherwise. What is she... and why has Huey fallen for her? Rated M for somebody's [hint, hint] potty-mouth, and maybe other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I'm sorry, but it seems that I'm obsessed with OCs. I like the ones that I think up and I think they're pretty awesome. If they aren't... oops. Anyway, this is the story of the Freeman family and my OC, Lizette. [Don't mean to sound racist, but to clarify, Lizette is black.] This is also an AU with immortals, vampires, the like... please, no mean reviews or anything of that nature.

* * *

In Woodcrest, there are humans, yes... but, there are also immortals. Vampires. Werewolves. In one of Woodcrest's neighborhoods, there's a family of vampires, the DuBois family. There's a human, Uncle Ruckus. And, there's a family of immortals, the Freemans. Robert, or Granddad, Riley, and Huey.

Immortals never actually age, but by technicality, Robert is 12,087, Riley is 1,008, and Huey is 1,010 years old. Their bodies only age to the point that they want them to, if they were born an immortal. In Robert's case, since he was turned into an immortal, he is stuck looking like an old man. Riley and Huey's bodies will have to age to at least 18 before they can fully choose what age they want to be forever. Yes, they can go back to being a child.

Although immortals don't really have a need to, they can still fall in love, get married, all that jazz... The reason they don't really need to is because they live forever. They don't have to worry about living a great and happy life before they die.

But, not unlike vampires, immortals _do _have to feed...

"Riley! Boy, hurry up! Unless you don't want to eat." Granddad threatened. Riley grabbed his coat and followed his grandfather and older brother out the front door. They weren't actually headed anywhere in particular. Just, wherever their senses took them. While they were walking, Huey saw a figure in the shadows. It looked like someone staggering towards them. "Granddad." Huey said, getting his grandfather's attention.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a girl, about Huey's age, with a katana in her hands. She was wearing a green tank top and dark blue shorts. She also had a on a headband. "Why she actin' like she drunk?" Riley asked. The girl was, in fact, swaying slightly from side to side. She barely had a hold of her katana. Huey cautiously approached her. "Hey. Are you alright?" he asked. Before she could respond, the girl fell forward. Huey caught her before she could hit the ground. "Granddad, she passed out!" Huey called back to Robert. He rushed over and picked the girl up. She was surprisingly light. "What'd you do?" Riley asked. "Nothing. She just fell." he said.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Should I stop? What should I do? [Ha! Like, from South Park... The Coon Trilogy... when they keep asking questions, then asked 'What should I do?'...] Never mind that awkward moment just now. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Robert took the girl back to their house while Huey and Riley looked for food. There were people in town who's lives were so miserable, they wanted a vampire or immortal to kill them for food. The boys finally found one when Huey asked Riley, "Did you get the water jugs?" Riley blinked a few times. "Water what?" he asked. Huey smacked himself in the forehead. "Riley, how are we supposed to collect blood from this guy if we have nothing to put it in?" he asked, annoyed that his brother had forgotten the jugs... again. Riley crossed his arms. "Let's just take the nigga home with us. Damn, he gon die, anyway." Huey frowned. "Remember the last time we tried that?" he asked. Riley thought back a few hundred years. "Oh, right..." he groaned. Granddad threw a fit about the mess the boys had made slitting their host's throat. Huey took off the backpack he was wearing and pulled out three large water bottles. "I had a feeling you'd forget. At least, tell me you brought your knife?" he asked. Riley pulled out a large knife. "Now, you _know _I don't leave home without this!" he exclaimed, examining his knife proudly. "Hurry it up, already!" the hobo they'd found yelled. Huey looked at him and shrugged. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." he said sarcastically.

* * *

Later on, Riley and Huey arrived home. "Granddad! We back!" Riley called upstairs. Robert came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. "That little girl's still asleep. I think whoever her parents are have been starvin' her." he said, putting two of the water bottles[ or, blood bottles, now] in the fridge. Riley walked into the living room to start playing his video game... when he saw the girl from earlier had beat him to it. "Hey! What you doin'?" he asked, angrily walking over to her. She passed him the controller. "Gave you a few cheats. You're welcome." she said before moving over to read one of Huey's books. Riley tried the game and saw that she _had _giving him cheats for the game. "Sweet!" he said, continuing to play.

Huey walked over to her. "What's your name?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled. "Lizette." she said politely before turning her attention back to the book. "Why you got a white name?" Riley asked. Lizette shrugged. "Where are your parents?" Robert asked. Lizette flinched a little, but Huey was the only one to notice. "I don't know. All I do know is that they don't want me around anymore. So, they gave me up." she said. Robert shook his head. "Well, do you have anywhere to stay? If not, you could stay here." he offered. Lizette looked at him and shrugged. "If you'd let me." she said shyly.

While Robert got the guest room ready for Lizette, she spent some time talking to Riley and Huey. "So, you guys just live forever?" she asked. "Yeah." Riley said. Lizette grinned. "Awesome." she said. Then, she held her forehead. "Ugh... My head hurts." she groaned. "Are you sick?" Huey asked. She shook her head. "Maybe she hungry." Riley suggested. Lizette shrugged. "I haven't eaten in a while." she confessed. "How long is 'a while'?" Huey asked, going into the kitchen. "I don't know, a few... years, maybe?" she guessed. "Years?! How you still alive?" Riley asked. Lizette shrugged. "Miracle." she guessed.

* * *

Later on [again], Lizette got something to eat and then went up to the guest room. Huey knocked on the door. "Lizette. My granddad told me to bring you these clothes." he said. The door opened slightly. He raised an eyebrow. "Can I come in?" he asked. Silence. "Yeah..." she said softly. Huey opened the door and looked around. Lizette was sitting on the bed, sharpening her katana. She put the sword down and took the clothes from Huey. Their hands touched for a split second before Lizette pulled away. "T-thank you, Huey..." she stuttered. Huey could've sworn he saw her blush a little. He decided to let it be and left.

While Riley was sleeping, Huey sat at the computer. He pulled up a search engine. "Lizette..." he face-palmed himself. He would have to do this research tomorrow after he asked her what her last name was.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter, my little gumdrops[readers]? Next chapter will come soon.**


End file.
